The present invention relates to an apparatus particularly for evaluating the functionality of man locomotive faculites. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus adapted to provide, by means of a simple test to be conventionally carried out in the clinical practice, a quantitatively exact recording of the man locomotive faculty conditions.
As it is known, the man locomotive apparatus is of basical importance for the man relational life and it is frequently subjected to lesions of various nature. Actually no device is known which is able to provide an exact and reliable recording of the man locomotive apparatus in order to realize methods and instruments adapted to be used for recovering the functionality thereof.
In fact, though there are known several recording methods based on cinematographic and stroboscopic techniques, they are not adapted to provide a meaningful and easily readable recording. Even some recently made attempts for diagnosing the man locomotive functionality by measuring and successively elaborating the vertical and horizontal components of the bearing reaction force due to the walking of a subject on force or effort platforms of known type have not been satisfactory.